Yammy Llargo
Yammy Llargo (ヤミー・リヤルゴ, Yamī Riyarugo) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He holds the rank of Arrancar Diez (10), but becomes the Cero (0) Espada after releasing his Zanpakutō. AppearanceEdit By far the largest of the current Espada, Yammy is a giant Arrancar with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole signifying his previous time as a Hollow, his is located in the center of his chest. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank, is on his left shoulder. In his released form, the 1 melts away, leaving just the 0. PersonalityEdit Yammy is arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is quite brutal - when a medic Arrancar reattached his arm, he smashed his fist into her head, killing her instantly. According to Szayelaporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "suerte" (Spanish for "luck") when he comes across opponents which will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though he functions well without him during a Karakura Town raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers to just fight with his brute strength, and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy eats and rests in his spare time. He respects Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aid the latter during his final fight with Ichigo. He displayed slight surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of a Hollowfied Ichigo, but seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has no regard for his allies, referring to the other Espada as "trash" (including Ulquiorra), and even going as far as attacking them without warning: he killed the medic who reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly Mallia without an apparent reason, and attacked Rudbornn Chelutewhile he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudbornn's case, Yammy may have blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryū Ishida for making him fall from the tower). PlotEdit Arrancar arcEdit Yammy is sent to Karakura Town along with Ulquiorra Cifer to scout out the Human World. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki.2 Shortly after arriving, several ordinary Humans gather at the crater which Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Assuming the Humans are staring at him, Yammy, not knowing most Humans are incapable of seeing spirits, sucks out the souls of every nearby Human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Arriving, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue attempt to fend off Yammy, but he defeats Sado easily.3 He is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's'Koten Zanshun', grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands.4 Arriving at the scene, Ichigo, activating his Bankai, blocks a punch from Yammy before slicing off Yammy's arm in revenge for injuring Sado.5 Losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner Hollowfor control of his body, Yammy, taking the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punches Ichigo, beating him heavily.6 He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, who, proceeding to make short work of Yammy, deflect his attempts to attack them.7 Before they can inflict any major damage, Ulquiorra, stepping in, forces Yammy to retreat. The two return to Hueco Mundo with their mission completed.8 Having his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo9, Yammy heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, and Wonderweiss Margela as part of the second assault on the Human World.10 After a short conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, where he notes they both are somehow related to the number ten, Yammy fights against Hitsugaya, and breaks the ice of his Shikai, but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight. Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Urahara,11 but Urahara remains unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara, gaining the upper hand, reveals he is using one of his inventions - a portable Gigai and has been switching places with it the entire time. Getting angry, Yammy, claiming Urahara is looking down on him, is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues. Hueco Mundo arcEdit After Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, Yammy sits at the end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. Sitting between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Baraggan Louisenbairn, he complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Baraggan, Szayelaporro Granz, and Nnoitra Gilga. Fake Karakura Town arcEdit Powers & AbilitiesEdit Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation: Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels.26 Immense Strength: Yammy possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He overpowered Yasutora Sado's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante by ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two.27 He knocked Menoly Mallia aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her.28 With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches.29 Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Yammy's Reiatsu is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not having displayed any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, never using his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat, combined with his immense strength, makes him quite a dangerous opponent.30 Hierro: When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries.31 He withstood Uryū's Sprenger'''technique with no actual damage.32 '''Gonzui: Yammy can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it.33 Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is quite powerful, creating a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Kisuke Urahara's Nake, Benihime.34 Bala: Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession.35 Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void")36: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Yammy used this ability during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy which must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. ZanpakutōEdit Ira (憤獣 (イーラ), Īra; Spanish for "Anger", Japanese for "Angry Beast"): The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. * Resurrección: Its release command is "Be Enraged" (ブチ切れろ, buchikirero; Viz: Enrage).37 Upon release, Yammy's Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of a Japanese kaiju. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extends back from his torso. These legs are connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to those of an''Ankylosaurus''. On each leg, he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. 383940. While activating his Resurrección, Yammy's number changes from 10 to 0.41 : Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. :* Enhanced Cero: While in his released form, he can use a much more powerful Cero, which he charges in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing.42 :* Enhanced Bala: In Yammy's released form, his Bala can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance, destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size.43 :* Enhanced Hierro: His Hierro is further enhanced in this form. He remains completely unharmed after his fight against Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. He only received minor pain from a Hadō #33. Sōkatsui fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored.44 Though somewhat dazed, he survived with no damage when a Cero he was charging exploded in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo Kurosaki fired to counter it.45 When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from a Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck.46 He took a La Muerte'''attack to the face from Sado's '''Brazo Izquierda del Diablo with no damage.47 :* Enhanced Strength: While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatched two of his opponents with little effort.48 When he threw Rukia to the ground, she could not recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body.49 He can bite through buildings with ease.50 He outmatched Sado's strongest attack when he was using his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.51 :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: While in his released form, his Reiatsu increases explosively. Yammy states he is the strongest among the Espada.52 He used his Reiatsu as a shield and expanded it out as an explosion, which affected the surrounding area. His Reiatsu is orange-red in coloration.53 :* Enraged Form: Yammy's release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form, his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black piston-like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail becomes more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.54 PetEdit Main article: Kukkapūro''While eating in his quarters shortly after Aizen left for Karakura Town, Yammy interacts with a little dog. The dog barks at Yammy, and seems to wake him up. Telling the dog to shut up, Yammy throws a bone at him, prompting the dog to dodge and run away. As Yammy, stating it is time to get going, leaves the room, the dog follows Yammy out the door.55 Later, the dog shows up moments before Yammy's death.56 CensorshipEdit In the anime, due to censorship issues, when Yammy's arm is reattached and he punches the healer, his action is changed to him slamming her into a wall and grumbling about how he should have been able to punch her through it. In the manga, he slams his fist down on her head, causing it to explode, and grumbles about how he should have been able to split her in two. The dialogue does not change from the manga for the English dub, as he still states he should have split her in two. In addition, the damage he inflicts on Yasutora Sado during their first encounter was drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga, Yammy tore off Sado's armored arm and broke it into two, while in the anime, Sado's arm merely had several deep cuts in it from Yammy's attack. Appearances in Other MediaEdit Yammy appears in many Bleach games, such as Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5,Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. His Zanpakutō was not released prior to these games, so his release is not in them. In these games, Yammy can shoot out a large red Cero as a type of final attack. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, Yammy's release form is available as a separate character rather than a transformation, and he is one of two giant characters introduced to the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, along with Ayon. However, he is unable to participate in a tag-team, and can only be selected as a single character. Additionally, Yammy's release state is only playable on the Las Noches desert stage. Yammy's special attacks in his release state are creating a large fissure, which stuns his opponent(s), firing a Cero vertically, and firing his Cero in a sweeping motion. Though not playable, he appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección as a boss character in his released state. He is encountered in both story and mission modes. TriviaEdit * Yammy's name is sometimes romanized as '''Yammy Riyalgo'.57 * Yammy's aspect of death is Rage.58 * Yammy did not appear in Starrk's memory recalling his Espada comrades. * In the anime, Yammy's confrontation with Uryū was slightly extended. It was continued to have a brief battle, which included Yammy using various blasts and Uryū using Sprenger before Yammy falls victim to the mine.59 * Although his Cero is generally depicted with a crimson color, during his second fight with Ichigo, it is shown to be black instead.60 QuotesEdit * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "I came here a few times with a mask on, but the Human World is more boring than I remember! The spiritual energy here is so thin, I think I'm going to suffocate!"61 * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "What should I do, Ulquiorra? This one knows some strange tricks. Should I tear off her limbs and bring the rest back to Aizen-sama?"62 * (Referring to Ulquiorra Cifer) "And there I was thinkin' I'd go help the bastard out some more once I'd crushed these worms! I can hardly help him if he's got himself killed..."63 * (To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "Tch. It just ain't nearly enough. I've slept my ass off, eaten my ass off, saved up a whole load of Reiatsu. Just killing off a bunch of nobodies like these punks ain't nearly gonna be enough to use it up!!!"64 * (To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "What are you dumbasses blabbering on about down there?! You think you're gonna take ME out?! Little pieces of trash like you?! Don't make me laugh."65 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "What's that look on your face for? Take a good look at my number. It's a zero. I'm the Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo. Ain't one of the Espada you've fought up until now that's stronger than me. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, an' Ulquiorra too. As far as I'm concerned, they're all just trash!!"52 * (To Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki) "Piss me off more, and more, and more! The more you do, the more pathetic your final deaths will be!!"66